Por siempre
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Desde el día que se vieron por primera vez fueron uno, como el ying y el yang eran equilibrio, amor y valentía. [Intercambio Navideño 2015 del foro Proyecto 1-8] ¡Para mi amigo secreto Ficker D.A.T!
1. Por siempre

Disclaimmer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.  
Este fic participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2015 del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

Este fic es un regalo para mi amigo secreto: **Ficker D.A.T**  
 **¡Espero lo disfrutes!**

 **Por siempre**

Aquel día el cielo parecía igual de triste que él, el mundo parecía apoyarlo en su dolor, pero estaba seguro que nadie entendía como se sentía. Ese hoyo que se había formado en medio de su corazón ardía, ardía como los mil y un demonios.

Volvió a mirar el féretro sobre la verde hierba y ahogó un gemido, sus manos temblaban en su regazo mientras intentaba agarrar aquel trozo de tela que usaba de pañuelo. La edad había hecho mella en él también, el dolor de sus huesos y el movimiento que a veces no podía contener de sus extremidades.

Su esposa muchas veces se había reído de él, le decía que sus manos querían escapar de su cuerpo gruñón y que las dejara irse para ser felices. Recordaba esos días sabía que ella fingía leer mientras él no había más que mirar su viejo cuerpo sufrir los desgarros de la edad, y esos días donde su hermosa hija mayor llevaba a sus tres hijos a jugar y desordenar la casa, como los pequeños torbellinos que eran.

— Lo siento mucho.

No quiso levantar la vista, no quería ver la tristeza en los ojos de los demás, no quería sentir su compasión. Ellos no sentían lo que sentía él…

El tiempo pasaba y las palabras seguían llegando, pero no sentía la fuerza para despegar sus ojos de aquel cajón de madera que la llevaba, no quería mover su cabeza y no verla más.

Era demasiado egoísta para dejarla irse, para que le dejara sólo.

Fue la mano de su hijo la que lo hizo sacar la vista de aquel punto, el rostro demacrado de él le hizo sentirse culpable, le hizo darse cuenta que no era el único que sufría ese momento, palmeó su espalda con toda la fuerza que sacó y le intentó sonreír.

— Papá, ¿estás bien?

Era la voz preocupada de su hijo, y tenía razones.

Desde el día que ella había cerrado sus ojos para siempre no había derramado ni una mísera lágrima, había mantenido sus noches en vela y los movimientos involuntarios se habían acrecentado, era el dolor de su corazón y el hueco vacio en la cama. Lo sabía.

No respondió, no tuvo palabras para decirle que se estaba muriendo por dentro, que el dolor en su cuerpo aumentando, que su cabeza daba vueltas sólo recordándola a ella.

Los minutos se le hicieron escasos, y todo fue tan rápido cuando sintió el sonoro "click" que anunciaba el movimiento de donde estaba el féretro. Levantó la cabeza de golpe, todo dio vueltas y el llanto aumentado de las personas a su rededor inhundó sus oídos.

Pudo ver a su hija siendo abrazada por sus pequeños, todos lloraban desconsolados. Pudo ver a su hijo a un lado intentando pasar desapercibido mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Pudo ver a los amigos de toda la vida, los que estaban, llorar abrazados e intentando darse fuerzas. Pudo verse a él mismo, sentado sólo y sin derramar una lágrima.

Se impulsó de la silla como pudo e intentó caminar a donde desaparecía el féretro bajo tierra, quiso correr pero su cuerpo no le respondió y sólo se quedó parado mirando de frente como el amor de su vida se iba.

Y fue ahí cuando pudo llorar, cuando las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y su cuerpo envejecido se dio cuenta que ya no tenía aquella compañera que había velado su felicidad. Que se había ido, que le había dejado.

Pero que nunca cambiaría los años que pasó con aquella mujer, que había sido la luz de su vida.


	2. Explosión

**Disclaimmer** : Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.  
Este fic participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2015 del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **¡No creas que me he olvidado de esto!** Aquí os dejo la segunda parte (:

 **Explosión**

Siempre había sido mala guardando secretos, pero cuando los portaba intentaba por todos sus medios no decirlos.

Hoy era una de esas veces, donde se mordía la lengua para no decir aquello que podía destruir la vida de alguien y es que sabía que cuándo las cosas eran meras suposiciones era preferible evitarlas hasta que no fueran cien por ciento ciertas.

Miró una vez más al hombre frente a ella, vestido de blanco y con unos enormes lentes que ocupaban gran parte de su rostro, el cabello blanco le cubría la cabeza y los vellos tímidos se asomaban por dónde debía ir su bigote.

— Bien, señora Sora Yagami… tenemos los resultados de sus exámenes — le mostró el sobre blanco que mostraba el nombre del laboratorio, y luego prolijamente lo abrió sin romper el papel. Sacó las tres hojas que eran el contenido con cuidado y las estiró para leer mejor lo que mostraban, después de revisar con cuidado volvió a posar los ojos sobre ella, su mirada no demostraba nada, no había luz, no había oscuridad.

— ¿Qué dicen? — preguntó asustada, su voz tembló.

— Son positivos… yo lo siento señora.

Y eso era todo, ya no eran meras suposiciones, ya era una realidad.

— Empezaremos pronto el tratamiento, no podemos dejar que siga avanzando, a su edad lo hará mucho más rápido — le avisó, le intentó confortar.

Pero, ¿cómo se hacía en momentos así?

Su mente estaba en blanco, sólo sentía un hormigueo donde debían estar sus manos. Luego de escuchar al doctor hablar un par de minutos se fue de aquella oficina, de aquel frío y blanco lugar. Camino como fantasma las cuadras que le separaban de la parada de taxis y el viaje en este lo hizo sin siquiera notarlo.

Fue cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su casa que todo le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero el miedo no la embargó hasta que le vio, tan alegre como siempre mientras terminaba de arreglar aquel viejo reloj cucú que le habían regalado el día de su matrimonio.

— Te dije que lo arreglaría, ¿ves? Tienes que confiar un poco más en mi.

Él sólo bromeó como siempre, como lo había hecho casi toda su vida. Le miró con cuidado, escaneó su rostro y fue ahí cuando sintió sus fuerzas desplomarse y sus ojos comenzar a llorar.

— Sora, Sora ¿qué pasa? — se acercó preocupado, sus manos temblaban suavemente y sus pasos rechinaban a su pasar. — Cariño, ¿qué te sucede? — su voz le acuchillaba con suavidad.

— Yo…. Tengo cáncer — ahogó un gemido mientras sentía las lágrimas caer con más fuerza, los ojos de él se detuvieron en sus los suyos. — Tengo cáncer, voy a morirme…

Y ahí todo explotó.

La abrazó con fuerza, el temblor en su cuerpo se incrementó como hacía tiempo no sucedía y ella sólo podía llorar. Los años de su vida le habían enseñado que no debía ser cobarde, que no debía dejarse vencer a la primera cosa que sucediera.

Pero en ese momento, en ese momento no hallaba las fuerzas para sentirse bien, para infundirse ese calor. Ni su mismo esposo podía hacerlo, sus ojos estaban idos, perdidos.

¿Qué tal difícil era decir esas palabras? ¿Qué tan difícil era decirle a la persona que más amabas que te ibas a ir en cualquier momento? ¿Qué tan difícil era aceptar que no había vuelta atrás?

— ¡No, no vas a irte a ningún lado! — la apretó con más fuerza, pero por más que él dijera todas esas cosas, ella sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Que como dijo el médico a su edad las cosas iban a ir más rápido, que había pocas cosas que hacer.

Pero ¿podía quejarse?

Su vida había sido mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez esperó tener, había sido tan feliz como nunca imaginó.


	3. Abuelos

**Disclaimmer** : Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.  
Este fic participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2015 del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **¡Aquí traigo máaaas! Always in my heart ~**

 **Abuelos**

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba, pero la flojera y el cansancio no le daban ánimos a levantarse y buscarlo.

Ya entrado en edad y el trabajo arduo estaba sacándole el jugo, necesitaba descansar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se estaba plantando seriamente la idea de jubilar. Ya era hora, pero amaba tanto su trabajo que no había querido dar el paso y hacerlo, sentía que en casa se aburriría.

Aunque… ahora que su amada esposa también lo estaba…

 _No, ya no parecía tan mala idea._

— ¡Taichi, por el amor de Dios contesta el teléfono! — la dulce voz de su enfadada esposa lo hizo levantarse de su querido sofá dónde veía el partido de fútbol típico de un domingo.

Caminó los pocos pasos que lo llevaban hasta el aparato y contestó con sumo cuidado, lo acercó a su oreja y con toda la tranquilidad contestó.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿¡Papá!? — escuchó un grito fuerte del otro lado, su corazón se agitó preocupado —. ¡Papá, voy camino a la clínica! — se volvió a escuchar una respiración fuerte, como si la persona del otro lado tuviera mucho dolor y le costara hablar.

— ¿Qué? … ¡Qué pasó! — subió el volumen de su voz, la preocupación lo embargo.

— ¡Va a nacer! ¡Rompí fuente hace unos minutos! — los gritos se acrecentaron, la voz de un hombre por el otro lado que parecía tranquilizarla —. ¡Papá… dile a mamá que…! — no le dejó terminar.

— ¡Vamos para allá!... Tranquila princesa — y colgó el teléfono, con el corazón en la garganta y las manos sudándole —. ¡Sora deja las cosas que estés haciendo, nos vamos! — gritó mientras buscaba su billetera, llaves y la cámara fotográfica.

Narumi era su princesa, su hija mayor, la luz de sus ojos, la segunda mujer más bella que había visto en su vida (con la primera se casó). Cuando supo de su primer novio le había embargado un instinto asesino y celoso que solo pudo detener Sora, con palabras de ternura y dándole a entender que no podía sobreproteger a su hija como lo había hecho toda su vida con Hikari. Fue otra cosa cuándo supo que estaba embarazada, ¡quería ahorcar al "maldito" con sus propias manos!, pero al ver la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de su hija todo quedó olvidado.

— ¿Por qué? — Sora se asomó por la puerta de la habitación con el ceño fruncido y las manos como garras sobre sus caderas. — ¿Crees que la ropa se ordena sola? —

— ¡Ya es hora! — le apuró, al ver la ceja de su mujer levantarse incrédula, dejó salir el aire —. ¡Narumi va a la clínica, es hora! — corroboró.

La aun pelirroja frente a él corrió hasta su encuentro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que la iluminaba y la hacía ver tan bella como siempre. En silencio tomó todas sus cosas y se apresuraron a salir, con los nervios a flor de piel y la felicidad de saberse que su nieto estaba a poco y nada de llegar hasta ellos.

— Taichi, cálmate… no es tú hijo el que nacerá — Sora le regaño mientras lo miraba sonriente atrás de él, le llenaba de ternura la actitud de su esposo, pero no dejaba de ponerla aun más nerviosa.

— ¿y si le pasa algo?

Sora volvió a sonreír y sentir como tenía el corazón en una mano, siempre había visto ese brillo especial desde que nació Narumi en los ojos de su hombre, algo había cambiado en él al tener a su pequeña hija en brazos y, siempre, con cada problema que ella tuviera él corría desde donde fuera a solucionarlo.

Y hoy le molestaba no poder arreglarlo con sus propias manos.

— Vamos a tener un nieto muy guapo.

De repente el moreno detuvo sus vueltas y miró a su esposa, quien le sonreía y le tendía una mano con cuidado. Se acercó a ella y la tomó, la abrazó con sutileza y posó su mentón sobre su cabeza.

— Ojalá haya sacado algo de ti, como Narumi… por eso es tan guapa — acarició con cuidado su espalda.

Antes que la pelirroja respondiera algo, la puerta se abrió y un chico, joven, apareció con un bebé sobre sus brazos. Era Minoru, el novio y pareja hace años de su hija, en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bebé, vestido con ropas azules que tapaban casi todo su cuerpo.

El bebé los miro y pareció sonreír, lo que bastó para robarse el corazón de sus nuevos abuelos.


End file.
